Ragnarok: New Dawn of the End
by NovaBlazerZX
Summary: Centuries after the original RO timeline. This follows the story of young swordsman; Mamoru Kagesaki and his friends as they travel the rebuilt Neo Midgard and beyond to prepare for a an upcoming war against the forces of darkness. Mamoru, having experienced a tragic event many years ago, must uncover truths of the war, and the identity of the dark spirit resting within him.
1. Introduction: New Dawn of the End

A New Beginning of the End

Midgard, Elibe, Magvel, Nagai, and Vargas; These 5 great nations were the source of might on the Earth. Since ancient times, they were known to possess both great wealth, and massive military strength. What made these areas so significant however, was the appearance of creatures never seen before by mankind; Beings that took form as spawns from either the heavens, the earth, or from the underworld itself. These creatures overtime became both mankind's greatest companion….but also their greatest enemy. Just as conflicts sparked between men, conflicts between man and monster grew prominent, and soon, large scale wars ensued, engulfing the world into chaos. Elibe found itself entering a losing battle against a wave of powerful creatures known as dragons in a battle known as "The Scouring". Magvel found itself on the verge of destruction as an evil being known as Fomortiis the Demon King began his conquest on ruling the lands. Nagai's ruler, the tyrant Saito Kobayashi sought the control of these monsters and soon started conflicts with other lands, soon decimating the archipelago nation of Vargas, leaving it a desolate wasteland. Midgard found itself in between a war between the underworld and the heavens, as Satan Morroc, a powerful demon lord emerged, twisting the minds of the monsters that were once man's companion.

All hope seemed lost, but fortunately, in humanity's darkest hour, hope would rise. Elibe was saved from destruction thanks to the efforts of a band of legendary heroes, possessing legendary weapons, appeared slaying the remainder of the dragon army, and forcing them out into their lands. Fomortiis was defeated and sealed away from Magvel by the power of 5 powerful stones held by the heroes of its lands. Saito Kobayashi's rule came to an end through the strength and resistance of a band of brave warriors led by the Master Swordsman; Taioru Kagesaki. Midgard was soon liberated, thanks to the efforts of many brave adventurers who worked together to stop the madness engulfing their land. Satan Morroc was also defeated after a 10-day battle against the legendary mage knight Thanatos and was sealed under a massive desert. After years of non-stop fighting, the remainder of the great nations soon found a temporary peace that would last for centuries to come.

Some nations fell, some remained in peace, however, conflict in Rune Midgard continued, as dark forces led by the malicious Dark Lord rampaged endlessly. Having settled in Midgard after the battles in Nagai, Taioru the swordsman once again took arms alongside his companions to fight against this threat. Throughout his adventures, he saved many people from sure destruction by the hands of the Dark Lord's forces, as well as assisting in the Great Valhallan war against the shadow valkyries of Freya. Taioru eventually confronted the Dark Lord himself. After a hard battle and many sacrifices, Taioru, his companions, and the Valkyries of Arjunia, soon sealed the Dark Lord power as well. With the battle ending, Rune Midgard had finally found its temporary peace.

The long conflicts left a large scar on Rune Midgard and its cities. Many, including Taioru himself also knew that the Dark Lord would soon return with a vengeance as he always had for centuries. To counter such measures, he began working with the people of the nation with the intent of rebuilding their nation greater and stronger than ever. With this, Taioru and his band established a group of powerful cities known as the Adept Cities. In these lands, Taioru and his band devoted their lives to training many aspiring young warriors, passing down their arts and knowledge so that they may use them to help protect the lands which they loved. These cities became major training grounds and military bases which protected the trade cities that were located within the rebuilt Neo Midgard. The adventurer's ideal of self-attained glory was soon cast aside by many, and many warriors would grow devoted to protecting their homes and loved ones. The valkyries of Arjunia, after winning the conflict, agreed to coexist with humans, and established their pact to watch over them and help them in times of conflict. With these advancements, Neo Midgard prospered alongside its neighboring continents.

Taioru continued his work, and settled in the adept city of Laurel with a few of his close friends and his wife; Lunette Verdure the Valkyrie. Together they had and raised children, who would soon follow in their footsteps as defenders of Neo Midgard and its people, as they wait for the return of the Dark Lord. At the end of their journey came a new beginning, a new beginning of the calamity known as Ragnarok; the end of times.

Ragnarok: New Dawn of the End


	2. Prologue: Painful Memories Pt1

Prologue: Painful Memories

"It began nine years ago. At a time when things were far more peaceful. A time when everyone believed that they were safe, that they would be prepared for anything. That's what I thought. That's what we all thought. Even my father and mother of all people, and though not as much as the rest of us were, even thye... were caught off guard. It happened that night from nine years back. A memory as clear in its image, as its sound. A night of terror and bloodshed. A night filled with nothing but the cries of moaning and suffering. A night when so much was lost. A night of painful memories. "

* * *

*pant*pant*pant*

"Laurel; one of the great Adept Cities, was under siege. It was an attack that no one had anticipated. Many were killed as soon as the gates fell and monsters started rampaging all over. It's been a few hours since it began, and yet…it felt like I've been in hell for days."

*pant*pant*

"Here I am running the very streets I used to walk alongside my family and friends. What was once a peaceful spectacle now became my living nightmare. Black smoke and screams of battle and agony filled the sky, fire and ash covered almost every building, and the streets had nothing but the weapons, blood, and corpses of both people and monsters. It was an absolute hell; one that I thought I could never escape from."

*pant*pant*

"My name is Mamoru Amund Kagesaki. I am the son Taioru and Lunette Kagesaki. And right now, I'm struggling desperately to find my parents and siblings who may or may not be alive. This….. is where my story began."

* * *

"Mother! Father!...Rayshelle! Matthus!?...Anyone!?" Mamoru yelled on until he could no longer hold his breath. Sweat dripped from his exhausted body. His mind began to worry more and more with each passing moment of separation. He decided to stop for a moment before he could continue. Looking around, he saw as the shadows around his path grew darker and darker. He shivered in horror, watching and hearing the screams from the shadows of slain soldiers. Mamoru ran ahead panicking in his mind.

"(I have to find them soon! Oh….Please. Please. Be safe..)"

Mamoru stopped at a dividing path. He could barely recognize the area that he once knew as it was littered with burning debris and bodies. Suddenly, he felt a presence approaching him from behind.

"W-w-w-who's there?" He asked as his body shivered with fear.

The figure slowly approached him. Mamoru slowly stepped back as it approached him. The abyss knight, one of Dark Lord's minions had appeared, and was preparing to strike down the helpless child in front of him. The knight drew its blade and moved in closer. Mamoru began to run as he yelled begging for help. Before he could get away however, one of the burning buildings soon collapsed over. He jumped over in time to escape from most of the debris; his legs however were caught and trapped inside. He had no escape. The knight took this opportunity and prepared to silence him. Mamoru desperately pulled and pulled as its blade came closer. "(I'm gonna die!)…..AAAAHHHH NOOO! Somebody save me!"

Mamoru suddenly heard the sound of another blade being swung. He looked over to see his assailant impaled through the chest. His body continued to tremble with relief and shock.

"Are you alright lad?" Mamoru looked to see a hand stretched out to him, offering assistance. He was met with the face of a man in bright silver armor, accompanied by a band of other knights alongside him. "I'm Cedric Freed, captain of the Neo Prontera knights."

"What's your name young one?" Freed asked with a calming tone. He began ordering his men to help free the boy's trapped body.

"M-mamoru…..Mamoru Kagesaki…." He answered hesitantly as he reached out his hand toward Freed's.

Freed and his men responded with slightly gaping mouths upon hearing the boy's name. "Kagesaki you say? So you're saying you're Master Taioru's boy?"

"Y-yes sir….My father and mother left me and my siblings with a friend so that they could help with the fighting…..b-but…." Mamoru began to weep.

"Yes?"

"Then…then those monsters…they came in…and just just... killed everyone….my brother, sister, and I got away thanks to them, but then we got separated during all of this…..please…help me find them…please!"

Freed patted the weeping child on the head to calm him down. "It's alright lad. Your parents are very strong warriors. I'm sure that an attack like this is nothing that they cannot overcome. We'll find your parents. But first, we'll need to get you to safety."

As tired as he was, Mamoru could not help but insist on coming along. He could not truly rest until he found his family. "Please….take me with you instead! I have to find them. I just have to!"

"It's too dangerous for someone like you. This is a battlefield now my boy, and it is against my duty as a knight to put a young lad like you in the face of danger. Now we're going to take you up to the western gate. Most of the survivors have gone through there with assistance from Master Benedict. You will need to go there. Understand?"

"B-but I…"

"You're parents are currently trying their best to fend off these dark forces, and you will only trouble them more if you put yourself at risk."

"I-I understand…"

"Good...Now. Come. Hop on."

Just as Mamoru got on behind Freed on his Peco Peco mount, a scout suddenly arrived with a message.

*pant*pant* "Captain!"

"What is it?"

"I came to report that the western gate has been sealed."

"What!? What's going on there?"

"Abyss Knights are currently in control of that section sir. Luckily, Master Benedict managed to hold them off and escape with the remaining survivors. The only remaining exit left is the main gate up north sir!"

"I see…Well Mamoru, it looks we have no choice but allow you to ride with us after all."

Mamoru's eyes widened with joy. " (Yes! Alright!)"

"Just promise me one thing…. Make sure you stay near beside me and my knights unless the situation gets too dangerous. And be sure not to leave my mount unless it is absoulutely necessary and don't just go running off. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes sir. Thank you!"

With that, Freed gathered his men together. "Alright troops, you know our goal. The remaining survivors have evacuated. Now the only thing left is to get out here. If any of you spot any more survivors, make sure you get them along the way! Make sure we stay together in formation. Remember all your training and what it has prepared you for, and do your best. Now then, it's time to show this Dark Lord the might of Neo Midgard!…..Shall we ride!?"

Freed's knights stood in formation, raising their swords high to strengthen their morale as they acknowledged their faithful commander "YES SIR!"


	3. Proluge: Painful Memories Pt2

"Freed and I rode off, heading towards the northern gate. It wasn't easy, considering how many monsters were still roaming around. However, no matter how many seemed to stand in his way, Freed seemed to know how to deal with them. It was safe to say that he wasn't made captain of Prontera's Knight's for nothing... Eventually, within a few minutes, the last remaining entrance was near. I was struck with joy, seeing that I can finally see my family and friends safe and sound. However my relief was short-lived. Dozens of abyss knights and high orcs stood between us and the main gates. Even Freed, after looking at the situation over, could find no other alternative. He suddenly dismounted from his Peco Peco and turned towards his men."

* * *

" Men... It looks like we are in quite a fix here... Unfortunately as we see it. The only out of this damned city is through those gates. The only remaining exit left. And that means... The only way is through that deathtrap down ahead... Now I wouldn't be surprised that some of you carry fear in your hearts now. You're probably certain you won't even make it through alive. But let me tell you this... If we do not act now, we will all die here. Those forces will not stop until every inch of this place has been grinded down to dust. If we refuse to act in spite of our fears... then we have very well spat upon the oath we have pledged to our people. My fellow knights... Please, if it isn't too much to ask... Lend me your blades one final time."

One of the soldiers sowly approached Freed. " Sir... The day we accepted our role as knights of Midgard, was the day we chose to lay down our lives. We ourselves chose to ride with you on this mission... That should be enough to tell you, that we are ready bet all we have into this."

" That's right... Besides, what else can we do anyway? And what more can we lose other than our honor?"

" We're with you to the end commander!"

" To the last breath!"

" YEEAAHHH!"

" FOR MIDGARD!"

" YEEAAHHH!"

* * *

"I heared and admired every word of it. The courage these men demonstrated was astonishing. Freed's words and his men's devotion made me feel like that they were capable of overcoming anything, no matter what got into their way. That justice would always stick by their side. Freed's speech made our spirits soar and without another minute to waste, the men unsheated their blades, raising them high up and cheered. Freed then gave the order."

* * *

"CCHHHAARRRGGEEE!"

The squad rushed down on their mounts, their deafening cries of battle covering the air. The monsters were caught by surprise by their spirit. Upon spotting us, they also began their attack.

"KILL THE HUMANS! RIP THEM PIECE BY PIECE AND LET US COVER THIS CITY WITH MORE BLOOD!"

"KILL THEM! KILL THEM!"

Within a few measly seconds, both sides crossed blades. A fierce skirmish ensued. Freed and his men held their ground vigilantly, showing formidable skill as they fought on top of their mounts. As his men fought and covered him, Freed dashed on towards the gate, yet despite his immense agility, there were still too many forces guarding the gate. Mamoru's heart sank, seeing as Freed and his men were surrounded. All them injured, fatigued, and greatly outnumbered. Only a small opening from the gate was left unguarded.

"Tcch! There's no end to them."

"What do we do captain?"

As Mamoru cowered, he began to notice as Freed looked towards the gate and back at his foes. He saw a slight grimace on his expression as he did. Then, as young as he was, it hit him. Freed knew that on order to escape from this ruined town, he had to make a sacrifice. A costly one.

" Hyeaah!" Feed dismounted his mount and ordered it to move, while the boy was still on it.

"W-wait! What are you doing!?" Mamoru turned and asked.

"Go! Son of Taoiru! Live on! And tell our people... Of the sacrifice we made here today! Let them know! That as long as Midgard continues to stand its ground, we shall not fall into darkness!"

"What!? No! You can't be serious! Get out of there! You can't defeat them by yourself!"

Freed turned away from him, and ordered his men. " Close the gate! Hurry!"

The gates sealed shut, trapping the remainder of Freed's men and monsters inside.

Mamoru , desperate not to have Freed leave his side, jumped off the mount, stumbling across the blood-soiled grass below. He started banging on the gate, begging it to open. " Open up! Open up! Please! Don't leave me here! Don't you dare die! Freed!"

From the other side of the gate, Freed and his men stood, they raised their blades, ready to make their final stand as the blood-thirsty monsters growled and hungered before them. Freed stepped up, exchanging a few words to his men. " My fellow knights... It has been an honor serving alongside you... You have each showed remarkable strength and virtue. I'm honored to have led you all to this. Let our actions be engraved upon the memories of our people and may they not be in vain..."

"Likewise Captain!"

"We're ready!"

"Let's send these abominations back to where they came from shall we?"

Freed nodded and let out one final thought. " ( Master Taioru and Lady Lunette. I do not know if you still draw breathe. But I do pray that your children continue to live on. And that someday... someday... that they will help put a swift end to all this... Fight on... young warriors...)... Are you ready men!?"

"YEEAAHH!"

"FOR MIDGARD!"

With their remaining strength, each of their blades ignited with fire, signifying a technique. A large blaze engulfed the area, swallowing all around them. Mamoru watched in horror as a pillar of flame rose above the gates. He fell to his knees and wept.

"*sniff* *sniff*... F-freed... Urgh..." Mamoru wept against the door for short moment. He waited and waited. Hoping that by some chance, Freed and his men would open that gate and walk out unscathed... It did not take long for him to get up and accept their fate. "No... I can't waste my time here... I gotta find my family..."

Mamoru got up and continued to run, passing by the bloodied fields of grass, where corpses and weapons littered all over. He continued onwards, determined towards one goal.


	4. Prologue: Painful Memories Pt3

"Mother! Father! Rayshelle! Matthus! Where are you!?"

* * *

"Minutes have passed since I've escaped Laurel's burning ruins. And yet, there was still no sign of my family or anyone around. It looked like nothing more than a desolate graveyard. I was tired... tired of it all... My clothes were ripped, torn, bloodied, and burnt, my wounds started to hurt, I was thirsty, and was beyond exhausted. Everything happened within a short time... and yet... all I could think of was giving up."

"It's no use... *sniff* I can't... I can't find them... What do I do? I need help *sniff* Freed... why'd did you ahve to leave me alone here?..."

Mamoru curled himself and continued to weep. He had found no reason to continue any longer, and decided that it was best if he had just waited there on that spot, not knowing whether someone will rescue him or put him out of his misery.

"...Rrrnnnngghhh...Aamm...mmund? Errrk..."

"Huh?" Mamoru looked up, hearing a faint call nearby. It sounded like a familiar voice of a woman. " It can't be... Mother!?" he ran to where the call was coming from. " Mother!? I'm here! I'm safe! I escaped! M-mother!?... Uh? *gasp*! N-no..."

* * *

"The image I just saw before me... was one that would continue to haunt me for the rest of my life... Never before had I been grieved to find the person I sought after... My own mother was lying in front of me... Her armor ripped apart, torn, and decorated with her own blood. All 4 of her wings bent and broken. I kneeled down near to her side, desperately begging her to get up."

"Mother! N-no... No... This can't be real... Mother.."

Lunette, despite her critical state managed to speak. " A..mund... my child... you're safe... Oh.. thank the heavens..."

"I'm here *sniff*"

* * *

"Amund; that was the name my mother gave me. It was a Norse name that bore a similar meaning to the name my father gave me; Mamoru. The name that stood for one who protects. I cherished both names, dreaming that I would someday live by their meaning through becoming strong, just like my parents. It was a purpose that I long envisioned.. The power to protect those in need... And yet... I was too young and powerless to defend even the woman who gave birth to me... All I could do was sit here and hope that she would fight grip of death nearing towards her. I wasn't ready to give her up yet... Then she spoke to me again."

"My child... you must hurry... You're siblings are... urk... at the western settlement... They're urgh... with Master Benedict and Lady Mistral... You need to urrgh!..."

"Don't speak! You're too tired mother! Come on... We gotta get out of here.. I'm not leaving you all alone here. And I won't be left alone anymore... We'll be fine if we're together right? All we gotta do is find father and-"

"Listen to me... Y-you're father... and I... will be gone for a while... urgh... You must leave me here... You must escape while you can..."

"I'm not going anywhere without you!" Mamoru quickly tore off a piece of his clothes and desperately attempted to cover up Lunette's largest wound. ( Urgh!... I can't *sniff* stop the bleeding! Can't I do anything!?)"

"Amund dear... that is an order from your mother... argh..."

"Hey... come on... We'll be fine... All we have to to do is *sniff* wait for father and then w-we can go home right? Urgh... Father!? Father!? I need help! Somebody!? Anyone!?"

Lunette pulled her son and embraced him tightly. " You have to be strong... I know you can be... That is... what you dream to be am I right?..."

Mamoru couldn't speak. His eyes welled up with tears as he continued to cover up the wound while shaking his head in denial. " ( Not like this! Anything but this!)"

"!?" Lunette's expression suddenly changed. It was as if she could feel an eerie presence nearby, and out from behind, a shadow was rapidly approaching the two.

"A-amund! *cough* *cough* *hack* You must leave now!..." Lunette reached out with her least injured arm, and pulled the pendant wrapped around her neck. It was a tied up in a brown rope-like material, and at its tip was a bright crystal. She quickly handed it to her son. " Take this with you... and hurry..."

"What?!... B-but I..."

"Amund! That's an order! Leave now! Acckkk!"

"Hhhhh...Hhhuh?!... M-mother?..."

Lunette suddenly froze. A malicious-looking spear had suddenly pierced her through her spine and the shadowy figure wielding it appeared behind her. It was a tall woman with silver hair, clad in dark grey armor, bearing 4 dark wings behind her. A woman bearing resemblance to that of a valkyrie warrior. The woman carried a cold, heartless expression as she sank her spear deeper through Lunette's body. " So... I see you're still alive Lunette?... I guess I underestimated your spirit a tad bit... But now I think its time that you knew your place... Rotting in the ground before me..."

"NNNNNOOOOO!" Mamoru yelled out in horror, unable to bear the sight before him.

Lunette tilted her head slightly and looked towards her horrified son one final time. " A-amund... My child... Please know... that you're father and I... Love you... May... God...guide and protect you all... my children... ack!..." The woman pulled her spear out and stomped over the corpse before. As Lunette bled out, she managed to let out one final thought. "( Taioru... my dear... It looks like... I'll be joining you soon... Until then.. my love.)" Lunette watched as her son rushed off into the distance. With a weakened, yet vibrant smile, she finally closed her eyes.

"(Mother... *sniff* Why!? Why am I so weak!?...)"

"I ran as hard as I could. Like a helpless coward. It was the only thing I could have done. I ran and ran, dodging past all the littered bodies before me. All over the helpless souls that could not be saved. Unfortunately for me. She caught up."

The woman with dark wings quickly cut off his path, and knocked him to the ground. The terrified boy backed away, shivering all over and weeping as the woman approached him. She spoke. " So... You're one Lunette's half-breed children am I right?... Such a disgusting creation... A human and a valkyrie mixed in blood... You deserve a fate as excruciating as that filthy traitor... I shall dispose of you and your siblings... very slowly..."

Mamoru covered himself up and continued to shiver. He closed his eyes, begging in his mind for the nightmare to be over.

"Would you like to know what happened to your father before you die?"

"Huh?!" Mamoru looked up at her, wondering what the woman meant.

"I quite enjoyed crushing the life of him especially... Well crushing every bone in his body at least. The way he twisted and screamed... He had spirit I'll give him that."

"You're lying! M-my father... He'd never lose to you! As the strongest swordman in Midgard! He won't just sit by allow fiends like you taking everything!" Mamoru yelled at the top of his lungs, letting out every thought that came to pass. " You'll see! Just wait! He'll make all of you pay!"

The valkyrie's eyes gave a cold frightening gaze, intimidating Mamoru. She was clearly not pleased to hear any word of it. She then planted her fist straight through Mamoru's stomach, putting only enough force to make him cringe. Mamoru began to cough up blood. " You have quite a mouth... and a lot of nerve... half-breed... I guess you humans are either insanely naive... or foolish... Well then... I guess there's no harm in telling you since you obviosuly need convincing..."

"*hack* *hack* *cough* ( It hurts... it hurts...)"

The valkyrie grabbed the boy by his neck, tightly gripping his throat as she pulled him towards her. " You see... The Dark Lord and I planned all this... And though as weakened as we were in the past... Our intense mutual spite for your kind has led us to acquire a very interesting power... One we thought we'd ever consider of taking... Right now, the Dark Lord is busy resting and trying to gain dominance over this power... So unfortunately... for someone as weak-willed as him... He cannot do much but provide me with extra troops. So... I did what I had to... and crushed this pathetic civilization of yours to the ruins it now is. Yes even the the great Taioru fell before me in an instant. Would you like to see him?"

The woman threw Mamoru directly at the the field behind her. Her strength was enough to make even his body slide and tumble through the field.

"Aaahh... Owww... Rnnng... ?... Hhh... Hhhuh?... *Gasp*..."

He rolled over, frightened by the first thing he saw beside him. " Nnn-nno... Nnnoo... Nooo!... Father! Father! Not you! Not you too! Open your eyes! Please... Please... Urrkkk... why?...why would just leave us?... why did you and mother have to..."

There laying before him, was his father Taioru's corpse. His limbs cut up and mangled. His eyes were lifeless and cold. It was a fate nowhere near a peaceful death. Mamoru did not run this time around. Surrounded by death, fatigued, and witnessing the horrific deaths of both his loved ones, he could only grieve.

"Don't worry... You and your siblings will be joining them soon enough... As the rest of this world..." The valkyrie approached him from behind, readying her spear to claim another life once again.

"Not on my watch!" The sound of a sword being swung was heard. The valkyrie's spear was parried. The one responsible, was none other than Master Benedict Verity, Taioru's oldest friend. " So... You were the one responsible for all this! Urgh..."

"Hmph.. You still face me, after knowing what I did to your friend?"

"Heh... Don't fool yourself... You may have bested that man... By he was nowhere as weak as you claim... face it... Even YOU were heavily weakened after that fight. You can't hide those wounds from me..."

As Benedict said, several scars were revealed on the valkyrie's armor and body.

"Urgh... Mamoru! You're brother and sister are just nearby... You must hurry to them... I'll take care of this dog."

"It looks like I need to put you in your place as well Verity." the valkyrie attacked viciously, and the two began clashing steel.

Mamoru stayed silent. His body didn't even move a slight muscle.

"What are you waiting for urrkkk hurry!" Benedict struggled and fought on, trying to get the young child to safety, still he would not respond.

Just then, an arrow was suddenly fired at the valkyrie, who swiftly managed to parry it before it struck her.

"Brother! Brother!"

" Mamoru!"

Two more voices were calling from behind. The first belonging to a young teenage girl and the other, belonging a younger boy.

" Rayshelle? Matthus? It's too dangerous here. What are you doing? You should head back to the settlement now!" Benedict warned.

" *huff*huff* Sorry Benedict. But these two woudln't stay put." The one who fired the arrow followed the two children from behind. A woman by the name Aurora Mistral the sniper. " I have your back! Just keep her at bay!"

"Very well then... Hyaahh!" Benedict unleashed a flurry of strikes as Aurora supported him from afar.

"Grr! Tcch! You're all becoming quite a nuisance! Out of my way!" The valkyrie quickly pushed Benedict over with great force, while evading the volley of arrows fired at her. Using the strnegth of her wings she swiftly charged straight for Rayshelle and Matthus.

" Nooo! The children!" Benedict rushed to their rescue, but the valkyrie was too far from his reach. The children ran back as fast as they could.

" AaahhH! Get away from me! Sis! Help me!"

" Matthus! No! Ah!"

The two were now in danger, both pinned down and close to being impaled by the valkyrie's spear.

" Let them go!" Benedict yelled, pointing his blade, as Aurora aimed at her.

The valkyrie would not falter, as she held the two hostage. "Now... How about a little game children? Would you like the game your parent's played as well?" She held the tip of her spear close to their shivering cheeks. The two were now weeping, praying that they would be saved.

" I'm going to enjoy my time with you three... One way or ano-!? Hmmm?"

" AaaaahHHH!" Mamoru suddenly appeared from behind, viciously swinging a sword he had picked up from the corpses at the woman. He yelled and swung endless, ignoring the immense weight of the blade. His strength however could not even exert the force needed to grave her.

" Stop it Mamoru!" Benedict yelled

" Brother! Please stop! Please!" Rayshelle begged as Matthus wept. However the brother continued on. His mind completely blinded by immense rage.

The woman quickly threw the two siblings away, and grabbed Mamoru's neck once again.

" Mamoru!" Benedict charged in, with his sword ready.

Aurora took aim and fired another volley of arrows, which where then blocked by a force generated from the valkyrie's other arm. The force then followed up and pushed Benedict away.

" Acck!... Y-you... You bastard! I'll make you pay! I swear it! By their death's I'll make sure you die a slow horrible death by my hand!"

The valkyrie chuckled, increasing her hold on him even further. " Is that so... Interesting... Yes... There is great hatred in you... You resent me don't you? You resent the Dark Lord... and all those who have committed these acts towards you... Yes... I feel it... You wished you had the strength to defeat us... You desire more power... Am I right!?"

" Mamoru!"

" Then perhaps I can lend you a little gift. For the time being." The valkyrie began to channel a large dark aura all over Mamoru's body. At the heart of this immense energy came an eerie crystal that emerged out from the valkyrie's arm. The then entered his body as well.

"Aaacckkk! Urghhh! Arrrghhh!" Mamoru's shook all over. The aura channeled throughout his body began to overwhelm him, and his darkest thoughts began to shape. It was a force that seemed beyond what his body could contain.

"(Kill them! Kill them all! Make them all pay! Make them suffer! Crush everything in your path! Crush all who oppose you! Destroy! Eliminate!)"

"Aghhh... AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The energy began to surge throughout Mamoru's entire body. The valkyrie tossed him aside and watched, as he twitched and choked all over the ground. The Benedict, Aurora, and children could do nothing but watch the horrible sight in front of them.

"Mamoru!"

"What did you do to him!?"

"Brother!"

"Brother no!"

"AAAGGHHH! AAARRGHH! AAHHH! IT HURTS! ARGH! IT HURTS! AACCCKK!..."

Suddenly his body ceased to moved. Mamoru layed, carrying a lifeless expression. His entire appearance suddenly changed. His hair changed from a red to a dark blue color. His eyes shifted from maroon to bright yellow, and smoke began to emit out from his body. And all he could do was listen to the faint cries of his friends and siblings.

" Noooo... Mamoru..."

" Brother... B...ther... Bro...er!"

" Mamo- Ma... ru!... Ma..."

"Everything around me started to turn black... I stayed there... Lying in that blood-soaked soil, staring straight of what was once my father... All I could feel was the tremendous amount of pain surging through me, as well as the tears flowing through my bottom cheek... I thought for sure I was going to die..."

* * *

Mamoru!? Hey!... Wake up!? Heeeelllooooo!"

" Uh!?" Mamoru suddenly awoke. He turned around, and was greeted by two boys around his current age.

* * *

" I opened my eyes and turned to the person calling out to me. I turned to find my friends Felix, and Soren staring straight at me oddly, wondering what was going on in my head... I had just awoken from a long, endless nightmare; one that has haunted me for such a long time... A memory from years in my past... That night of long suffering... That night of painful memories... Nine years have passed since that day..."


	5. Chapter 1: The Afteryears

Chapter 1: The Afteryears, Enter Laurel's New Heroes in Training

"Mamoru!... Mamoru! Hey! Wake up!... *sigh* I think he's daydreaming again."

"Hmph... Nothing out of the usual here." The other boy bagan poking at Mamoru's head and yelled. "Hey! Get up! Don't cha got a promotion match to prepare for?"

* * *

"Having woken from my nightmare, I found myself staring at around a large peak, surrounded by nothing but grass, and the view of Laurel's streets below me. It was a morning as bright as any other, and as I turned, I was greeted by my two friends. The first one calling out to me repeated was that boy there wearing a bandana over his spiked blue hair. His name is Felix Stellar, an archer training under Master Aurora Mistral. Felix stood by there waving at me with a smile as if I had been gone for a long time. He was always trying to lighten up the mood like that, and often acted as if he has no clue what's going on. Yep. I haven't met anyone who's as calm and easy going as Felix. On top of that he was always kind of a klutz, which gets him wrapped up into some bad situations quite often. But underneath all that, he is actually a pretty good marksman when he puts his mind to it."

* * *

"Hey buddy.. Are you sure you're alright?" Felix asked, still trying to see if he had broken from his dream-like trance. "You know you can postpone your match till tomorrow if you're not feelin well."

"Just let him be Felix." Soren added, acting as if he did not give a care in the world. "If he messes up again for losing focus in the middle of a match, it's his own fault. It's not like he could ever beat Akahime anyway." he mocked.

* * *

"That other guy next to Felix, the one covered up in pads and bandages with the pessimist attitude, his name Soren Okami. He's an assassin trained under Master Koto Hayashi from the nearby assassin's guild in Cauin city. Just by looking at him, you might think he's a bit mean, but him, Felix, and I actually go way back. As for his personality well... He's well... the opposite of Felix. Usually short-tempered, sharp-tongued, kind of a downer at times, but once you get to know him, he is a pretty nice guy. On top of that he's pretty well-respected around Laurel, especially since he the youngest of the assassin's guild to be even assigned missions, including some pretty dangerous ones. Thos scars engraved on both his eyes were proof of the kind of tasks he's been given. Though how he got them was a mystery known only by some of the Masters here in Laurel, who ordered him to keep as a secret from everyone else."

* * *

Mamoru yelled out. "Grr... Hey why don't you watch it Soren! You may be the toughest assassin around our group, but even you lost to Akahime."

"He's right you know!" Felix sang outloud.

A drop of sweat dripped from Soren's nervous expression. "W-what!?...Urrgnn... Hey I almost had her that time! She just got lucky that's all! Man I can't believe you're still going on about that. That was like a month ago."

"Uh Soren. It was actually just last week." Felix reminded.

"Rrrr... Shut up!..." Soren turned away to the side with a twitched eye as he planted his right fist directly above Felix's head.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Felix moved his head away and covered it up with caution. "Hey calm down! It's true anyway... whew..." He turned towards Mamoru as he slowly shook off the pain. "Well still... Soren's got a point Mamoru... Are you sure you can take on Akahime the way you are now? You can't afford to get distracted like that you know."

Mamoru let out an exhausting sigh. "I know I know. Don't worry. It wasn't a distraction. I've just been thinking about a bunch of stuff. But I'll be fine. I've been waiting for this for a really long time. I can't take another loss again... It's been so long. I'm sure I've trained at the academy long enough.."

Felix smiled, seeing as how determined and confident his friend was. "Well. As long as you're sure. It's gonna start in about a few hours, you wanna go to the academy grounds and ask Laura for a warm up perhaps?"

Mamoru nodded. "Yeah. Sounds good... But first, I gotta go get my stuff at the old academy storage."

Felix slightly jumped with surprise. "What? So you've been training there all morning? No wonder I didn't see you earlier. What are you doing sitting here then?"

"Just needed some air..." Mamoru went up ahead of the two and asked. "Well. You guy's coming?"

Felix shrugged and agreed. "Sure thing. I got nothin better to do at the moment."

"Heh why not. It'd be nice to come watch you get your ass handed to you by Laura before Akahime does it. Two wins in a day for me." Soren added as he cracked his neck and shoulders.

Mamoru chuckled confidently, obviously trying to sound tougher than Soren "Heh whatever... Just watch, I'll make sure I won't lose this time."

The three walked on towards the old academy training grounds. It was an uphill path on a small hill, slightly away from the main residential areas. On top stood a deserted building that once served as the original Laurel Academy before the raid nine years ago. Cuts, charred walls, and broken pieces of stone and wood still covered the estate, serving as a reminder of that horrible past. While serving as a historical site, it also grew to be a preferred self-training area for few students such as Mamoru.

"Looks like we're here. I'll go on ahead. You guys wait here okay?" Mamoru went on ahead, noticing as the door seemed already open.

"Sounds good. Take your time." said Felix as he stretched his arms upward.

"But don't take too long or we'll ditch you anyway." Soren added coldly.

Inside the ruined academy's storage room, stood a young girl with long, white hair, outfitted with the armor of a swordswoman. She wore a pink headband, decorated with a white flower pinned to the side. The girl peeked towards each direction of the area, as if she was searching for someone. "Mmmm... He's not here either... *sigh* And I thought I was going to see him today." she sighed with disappointment. Her face suddenly turned towards the direction of the entrance, upon hearing footsteps.

The sound of a door opening was heard, and Mamoru rushed inside, surprised to find her. " Uh? Oh good morning Diane! I didn't expect to see you here. Hmm?"

"(Eeep!)..Oh... U-uhhh ummmm h-hey Mamoru. G-good morning..." Diane greeted back nervously as her face began to turn red all over. "W-what are you d-doing here if I may ask?" she put on a nervous smile while twiddling her thumbs below her head.

Mamoru replied, though he could not even sense Diane's obvious expression. "Well... I was training to prepare for my match with Akahime today, but I kinda decided to take a break somewhere else, and I just came to go grab my stuff at the storage. What about you? I hardly ever see you around here. Did you need something?"

Diane mumbled on her sentences in broken fragments, desperately trying to make up an answer. "Oh... Well um... I just c-came for a little stroll...and uh... drop by ehehe."

"That girl shivering frantically at the corner... Her name is Diane Radiante. She's been a close friend of ours since our childhood days. Although she might not seem like the type, Diane is actually recieving training as a swordswoman at Laurel Academy, which was quite a shock for a bunch of us, considering her personality. Diane is a gentle, pure, and kind soul. She definitely isn't the type of person who resorts to fighting. In fact just like her mother, the High Priestess Eileen Radiante, Diane is a healer in training, and has shown to be pretty proficient at the art. One thing I've never understood however, was the way she seemed to act around me. I sometimes wonder if I intimidate her or something. She always seemed to have the tendency to turn all red and stutter all over when I talk to her. She's never actually had it in her to tell me why so I just go along with it and try to be as gentle as I could."

* * *

"Okay then. Well... Felix, Soren, and I are gonna head out to the academy for a little warm-up with Laura once I'm ready, you wanna come?" Mamoru offered.

Diane paused in thought for a short moment. "Well. I have to uh... pick up some some stuff for mother at the market... Sooo... I can't.. I'm sorry"

"Oh, well the Academy is just right past the market area, you wanna walk with us back until then?" Mamoru urged on regardless.

"*gulp*" Diane swallowed hard, trying not to make herself seem to nervous in front of Mamoru. She slowly edged away towards the hallway entrance while trying to reply. " Oh-uh... I...uh... I just remembered... I forgot my purse back at home... T-that's right, I uh left it just at my front door... Ehehehee s-silly me... Well gotta go! Good luck Mamoru... I'll see you at the academy later..."

Diane quickly dashed away, still blushing all over. Mamoru stood and watched in confusion as she passed by Soren and Felix.

"Hey Dia-H-hey! Where are you going?... What was that all about?" Felix asked, scratching the side of his head.

Soren shrugged. "I don't really know. But I am sure it had something to do with him."

"Oh-hohoho. I gotcha." Felix gave out a slightly creepy chuckle and just then, Mamoru had exited the building.


	6. Chapter 1: The Afteryears Part 2

"Just as I got out, I found Felix and Soren staring at me with quite an odd, creepy look. I really didn't understand them at the time. It was pretty common for us to make some weird gossip behind each other's back like that. All I know is that this one definitely involved Diane... charging off at the last moment."

* * *

"Nice move Mamoru..." said Soren with a weak chuckle.

* * *

"Felix laughed along, while keeping that weird grin on his face. Just by that silly expression, I knew that he was definitely the one who started it."

* * *

"Yeah. You really got her that time buddy. Did you ask her out or something?" Felix asked jokingly.

Mamoru, feeling irritated, glared back. "Oh don't know what you're talking about. We're just friends guys. Besides... Why would she be interested in me anyway?"

Felix shrugged "I dunno... Maybe she's into swordsmen. Ya know: brave, noble, strong, good looking, all that stuff. Anyways... I think you ought to give her a chance. She's kinda cute when you think about it."

"Hmph." Soren seemed to disagree, and turned away with closed eyes, scoffing at the idea. "Not gonna happen. He's probably still interested in pickin up Akahime anyway."

"Oh yeah!" Felix exclaimed loudly, as he began to remember a past moment "I bet you were probably thinkin about her this whole time haven't ya?" he stared at Mamoru with a creepy-looking smile once again.

"W-what!?" Mamoru slightly blushed as he shook panickingly in embarrassment. "H-hey... I was just a kid back then! I'm over that already.. sheesh. You guys just can't drop an old subject can't you?"

"Heh. You're one to talk." Soren wittingly replied, reminding the two of a conversation that just past moments ago regarding him.

* * *

"Regardless of what I said, it was true... I once possessed a slight crush on Akahime Kobayashi; the one whom I'm supposed to be facing today at my promotion match in the academy. Akahime is well known as one of the most skilled swordswomen in Laurel, even being labeled as one of Laurel's Princesses of Blades; a title that is shared by few swordswomen who possessed not only great beauty, but also incredible skill. Akahime is one of the few who have actually advanced to a much higher level of sword class compared to me and many others. Her's for example is that of the Samurai class which specializes in the art of katana weapons, and their ability to create devastating cuts and blows with single strokes. She was once a good friend to my sister, Rayshelle and I can easily say that she's definitely a formidable foe, but outside of battle, she's definitely one of the most noble, and kind-hearted people I've befriended, and definitely one of the swordswomen I've admired ever since."

* * *

Mamoru went on ahead slightly trying to drop the subject. "So are we going or what? Hurry up, otherwise I'm gonna miss practice with Laura."

"Yeah yeah We're goin. Speaking of which... You made a move on Laura yet Felix?" Soren asked suddenly.

"E-wha...huh?!" Felix was now the one feeling nervous. His face slowly turned red and began to sweat all over.

Mamoru joined in as a way of getting him back, and he and Soren began to tease. "Yeah Felix, how are you and Laura comin along hehehehehe."

"Oh shut up guys." Felix replied as he tried to think of a response "I-I just think Laura's r-really um... charismatic!"

"Charismatic?" Soren and Mamoru glanced both their eyes to the side and then nodded to each other.

Mamoru followed up with another question. "Sooo... You don't find her attractive in any way whatsoever?"

Felix crossed his arms and stood confidently. "Pfftt of course not. You guys seriously think I'd be into a weirdo like her?"

"Ooohh... Is that so?" asked the voice of a girl from behind.

"Absolutely... Wait. Uh!?" Felix suddenly froze in shock upon realizing who was just listening. "L-laura!?"

A brown twin-tail haired girl, wearing a green and yellow swordswoman outfit waved from behind the three boys. "Hey Mamoru! Soren! Felix!"

"Uhhuhehehe... H-hey Laura." Felix greeted back nervously, trying to act like he had never said anything beforehand. "Umm H-how it goin?"

* * *

"And here she is... Laura Verity, the everso cheerful daughter of my father's friend Benedict Verity. Like Akahime, her my sister Rayshelle were once great friends. She often likes to call Akahime "Hime" for short as friendly nickname. The three used to get along together just like well... any other group of girls for that matter. Laura is, I guess you could say the energetic one of our group. She's always cheerful and easygoing, putting up a bright, contagious smile like that. Practically like a hyperactive Felix. One of the biggest traits you'd find about her is definitely her huge appetite and excessive playfulness... even in sparring. Believe it or not, she's actually one of the people that I admire greatly and although she might act pretty air-headed, she's actually pretty even with Akahime and my sister in terms of skill. In fact... she was just promoted to the Fencer class just a few weeks ago. Long story short, she's an exceptionally cheery girl, with big appetite, a powerful thrust, and a great reputation as one of Laurel's finest warriors.

* * *

Laura leaned her head over Soren and Mamoru's shoulder, staring at them with playful, suspicious eyes. "Hey boys! So... You seem to be pretty interested in me, since I happen to be the topic over here. What's this about?"

"U-uh n-nothin Laura!" Felix replied. "Uh, its just that Mamoru was planning on meeting up with you at the academy, and uh... that was all ehehehehe.."

"Oh?" Laura didn't seem too convinced and kept prying on. "So what was this about my attractiveness, and me being weird then?"

"Uuuhhhmmm... (Oh man... we're dead)" Felix thought, seeing as even the other two could not answer. "Soren started it!"

"Soren?" Laura turned her glare towards him.

Soren quickly responded, trying not to get involved and redirected her attention. "Hey don't look at me. Felix was the one who said those things about you anyway."

"Good point... Well Felix... You know the punishment for disrespecting an elite class like me don't cha?" Laura began to approach Felix who began to cower all over.

Felix put on a nervous smile, hoping that his pleas would protect him Laura's fury "Eeehehehee.. Have mercy?"

" Mercy?... Hehehhehehe... You insult ME.. And now you desire mercy?..." Laura placed on an evil grin, and it seemed as though, Felix was about to receive a severe punishment, however...

Felix suddenly called out at the last moment "I-I'll treat to a free meal!"

Laura still kept her intimidating look. "H-hehehehe. Oh? Now you think that bribing me to a meal is gonna work?" And then she suddenly smiled. "Hmm... Okay then!"

"Whaa!?" Mamoru and Soren froze with their mouths gaping slightly open, as Felix chuckled and sighed with relief. It was definitely certain that one of the best ways to tame Laura, was with food.

"Well in all seriousness Laura, I really did wanted to meet up with you at the academy. Do you think you could spar with me for a bit before the match starts?"

Laura's eyes widened up "Oh yeah! That's now I remember why I got here in the first place. Teehee. I was gonna ask you the same thing actually."

"Ehehehe great." Mamoru chuckled "So... I guess you accept then? I could really use a good sparring partner like you."

"Of course! Good for you too. Cuz Hime is by no means a pushover."

"Yeah I hear ya. I've watched all of the promotion matches ever since she's been promoted, and not many could even get even close. *sigh* And to think it only takes three strikes to pass."

"And three strikes to fail." Soren added, slightly irritating Mamoru.

"Sure thing!" Laura agreed. "But first... Do you guys wanna join me for lunch? I've been saving up some zenny for this occassion. I thought it would be perfect for you guys to try the Bighand Soup that their serving at the marketplace."

The boys thought of it oddly, knowing Laura, and her infinite amount of tastes for even the wierdest of dishes. "Bighand soup? Sooo... It's actually made up of-"

"Bighands. Yep the same big-handed, furry, brutes from the Burrburr Hills. They have a pretty good meat once you cook it up well I heard, and the meat just got imported just yesterday too. I've been dyin for that stuff. Besides, you really don't wanna worry about starving while you're fighting Hime don't cha?"

The three boys looked at her oddly, and reluctantly accepted.

"S-sure thing Laura."

"Ehehe Why not?"

"Eh. Whatever. I guess I'm hungry too."

Laura smiled and went on ahead. "Sounds great! Alright. No time to waste boys! Let's get moving!"

Felix began to hum with joy "(Neat! I get to eat next to Laura! Hahaha! Hmmm. That soup sounds pricey.) So Laura, are you really gonna pay for all of us?"

Laura suddenly stopped "Huh? Didn't you say you were gonna pay for my meal Felix?... Or... were you lying to me the whole time?" She began to pout at him cutely yet threateningly.

Felix knew there was no way around it and with a sigh replied "Uhm...Oh r-right. O-okay okay I'll pay for it."

"Good!" Laura chimed.

Felix smiled, seeing how full of joy she was. However, his worries were now towards somewhere else."(I got a bad feeling on the pit of my pocket... *sigh*...)"


	7. Chapter 1: The Afteryears Part 3

"Aaaaahhhh..." Laura exited out of the eatery, rubbing her belly with delight. "Now that... Was some really good soup."

Mamoru and Soren followed up. They too seemed satisfied as well.

"Not bad... Not bad at all." Soren mumbled.

"Yep. That was a pretty good meal, thanks Laura."

Laura nodded and giggled. "Teehee, no problem, but don't forget to thank Felix for paying. Am I right Felix?"

Felix slowly dragged himself out, with a gaping smile and sloppy looking arms as he looked straight at his near-empty zenny bag. "Ehehehehee... Sure thing guys... Anytime... (There goes my month's hunting fees... sigh.. At least the food was good.")

"So Laura... We're going to spar in a couple of minutes right?" Mamoru asked.

"Sure thing!" Laura replied witht glee. "First we gotta talk a nice stroll towards the academy okay? You don't wanna fight and upset our stomachs. Just let em rest for a bit and we should be okay." Laura went along, and began to hum cheerily to herself.

Mamoru agreed and followed along with the other boys. "Okay then. Sounds good."

Laurel was massive in size. Houses and shops were lined up in each corner. Rows of people and even adventurers roamed the vast markets, purchasing food, weapons, supplies, armor, and other wares. Guards were also stationed in each corner, ensuring that laws are being followed. Still, despite having such large business, several trees and different kinds flowers are planted on almost every street side. The city bore history as well. Ruined buildings, cracked walls, burnt debris, and other damages caused from the raid that took place nine years back can still be seen in several parts of the city, reminding those who came and went, the tragedy that had occured and what they must now prepare for.

The group eventually arrived at Laurel Academy, passing by the grounds where other students we're being trained. Laura led the three boys into an empty sparring field, where Mamoru and her would spar. The field was a large, stone-tiled, rectangular field located outside one of the classrooms. There was plenty of room for the combatants to move and plenty seats for those who would spectate. There were no visible barriers, other than the lines that created a boundary all over the field.

Laura rushed out from the storage, and prepared a bamboo-crafted rapier-like weapon that which she often used for sparring matches. "You ready Mamoru?" Laura asked, as she unsheated her weapon and prepared her combat stance.

Mamoru placed his equipment down, and prepared his shinai, readying to take on Laura's challenge. He stood opposite of her side, placing his right hand on top of the bamboo sword, while keeping his blade sheated. His eyes kept its attention focused on Laura.

"(Hmmm. Right.)" Laura thought as she observed her opponent's footing. "(You've spent a lot of time mastering sword-drawing strike techniques haven't ya Mamoru?... Always going on the offensive, even against a lady... Alright... Let's see what cha got)."

Mamoru kept his concentration, psyching himself up for this moment. Knowing what it would take for him to prepare, he demanded "Don't hold back Laura!"

Laura, slightly shaken by his determination smiled and agreed. "You got it!.. We're only doing up to two strikes okay? En garde!"

Soren and Felix stayed quiet, trying not to break their focus, as they looked towards both of them. The whole arena was quiet, and only the faint sound of students and teachers yelling out in their respective grounds can be heard. In a few seconds, the two began.

"Teeeyyaaaahhh!" Mamoru ran in first, ready to attack Laura. Nearly unsheating his blade, he prepared his first strike as he moved in closer to her.

Laura simply stood, showing no trace of worry. Her eyes locked on towards Mamoru's arms and legs, as she keenly observed his movement. "(Still reckless as ever aren't you Mamoru.)" Her blade pointed towards his direction, and quickly prepared to thrust at him pon spotting several openings in his defense, however, she wasn't the only one observing her opponent.

"When I started my training, I used to be perhaps, one of the most reckless of the students out there, blindly swinging my shinai, always on the offensive, and having no other thought or option other than defeating the opponent without a a proper plan of attack. It took countless defeats from my senpais to set me right. Laura was one of them. Her near blinding speed with a rapier was no laughing matter. She thought me how to be more conscious with every blow, block, and technique. And she like her father always taught me to pay proper attention to both footing and hand movements and more importantly to never fight an opponent with a mind clouded by fury. I've learned so much from all my superiors and It's about time that I showed them what I've learned."

* * *

Mamoru looked over at Laura before striking. To her surprise, he had managed to predict her next move. "(Got you!)" Mamoru drew his blade and turned it slightly as it swung upward, parrying Laura's swift thrust.

"Uh!?" Laura, as shocked as she was, calmly looked on for where she or Mamoru may be open.

Mamoru turned his body in a semi-circular motion, and twisted as he swung his sword at Laura's right side, aiming for her neck. "(You're mine!) Hyaaa!"

Laura flinched and quickly parried the second blow, causing her to be slightly pushed back by its force. She grinned. "Not bad. My turn..." Laura quickly followed up, forcing out a volley of quick-thrusts aimed at Mamoru's chest and up, too which he was forced to dodge with quick and extreme caution.

"(Urgh! She's too fast arrrghh!)" Mamoru was now getting overwhelmed by Laura's endless attacks, and eventually, she had spotted an opening at the center of his chest.

"Gotcha!" she chimed, as the tip of her blade punched Mamoru's chest, causing him to flinch back. "First point's mine."

Mamoru covered up the blow, breathing heavily. "(She's good... All those confusing baits and fake outs... and yet all she was really aiming for was that very spot... It's hard to tell where her target really is just by observing her movement..)" he thought on. "(It's no doubt, that her and Akahime are equals.)"

"Wow... Laura's amazing as ever.." said Felix as he watched admirably. "She's already got the first point."

"Heh. No surprise there." Soren added. "I told you Mamoru's no match for her, and unless he gets some sorta miracle, he can't possibly hope to win. It would only prove that Akahime would grind him down. he continued to watch, with both arms crossed and eyes focused towards their movements. "(Still, he's actually managed to get her to try at least a little. Come on Kagesaki. You're not gonna win with that half-assed effort.)"

"*pant**pant*..." Mamoru stood for a moment, trying to regain some strength as he continued to keep his eyes on Laura who slowly pivoted towards him with her blade directed forward. "(Alright... She only has one point... No big deal... I can still win this... My turn!...)"

Mamoru sheated his blade again, and returned to his original position. He waited until the proper time to unleash it came, and carefully watched as Laura was quickly approaching.

Laura dashed in, preparing to thrust straight below his body, however like always, she also had another strike prepared. "(He may have improved, but let's see if he's still stubborn. He's probably going to try it again at a different angle. If he parries this one, his blade will give me just enough footing to lunge at his little forehead. Teehee.)"

As Laura's blade inched in closer, Mamoru prepared to draw his sword. "Gotcha again Mamoru!" Laura chimed. She was suddenly taken by surprise, as Mamoru quickly side-stepped away from the blow, and lunged his body forward near Laura's left side, which was wide open. "(Uh-oh!)" Laura, quickly moved her body away as much as she could, to reduce the amount of force she would take.

"Take this!" Mamoru drew his sword once again, and bashed Laura's right hip. The tip barely reached her, but the force was enough to push her back to the side.

"Oooff... Ow... Hehe... Not bad. Looks like you got a point." Laura praised, as she got up with one hand on her struck hip.

"Alright. Nice one Mamoru." Felix cheered out with excitement, seeing at how close their match was.

"It's not over yet." Soren added. "Whoever gets the next one wins. If you ask me. He's still in quite a pinch... Hmm?..." Soren and Felix began to notice as several students and some of the teachers were now watching the match. Oddly enough, it seemed as if the two competitors weren't even aware of their presence and focused on each other.

"(One more blow and I got her... Here I come Laura!)" Mamoru prepared himself, changing his stance for the next blow. This time, he did not sheath his sword, but instead held it firm with both hands at a slanted angle from his right side, as he was trying to cover up and defend his upper body while charging.

Laura took note of his sudden change. "(That stance... Father taught him that... It may look like a defensive approach, but with his footing, he'd be able to dish out a great number of blows from it... You've certainly grown haven't cha Mamoru?)" Laura took a deep breath, and prepared her stance with a confident grin. "(Teehee.. This is really fun! Alright. Let's see how fast you are for a period of time...)"

The two stood their ground, and prepared to rush in, while watching the other closely. "(First step... that's the most important)" Mamoru thought to himself as he prepared to make his move. "(One false move and I'm done for...The right force... at the right distance... at the right moment...)"

Within a mere five seconds of thought, the two dashed in and within a split moment, their weapons clashed. Mamoru pushed off the first of Laura's barrage with his sword still pointed at the side angle, before following with a volley of blows that seemed to meet Laura's at the right time. The sound of bamboo and wood clacking and clanging beated with a rhythm as the two repeatedly stroke at each other. As the their series clashes ended, the two unleashed a final blow that would decide the winner.

"Looks like I win Mamoru." Laura chimed, as she quickly thrusted straight towards his face. To her it seemed that Mamoru was caught in the middle of swinging his last blow at her, while her's was just about ready to make contact at his forehead. His next move then took her for another surprise. "(Huh?)"

"Gotcha this time..." Mamoru grinned, as he suddenly pulled his neck to the side, to avoid the thrust, and pulled his blade back towards his shoulder. Much to Laura's surprise, Mamoru prepared to thrust back at her instead of swinging. Without a moment's hesitation, he unleashed one last strike. "Teeeyyyaaahhhh!" The length of his sword was slightly longer and was just enough to jab at Laura's chest. The match between them was now over.


End file.
